Talk:Part II
Initial thoughts and concerns I didn't realize that the America Arc was intended to take up half the series. The second half of the series is officially known as Part II for both the anime and the manga, at least that's how it's described in Death Note/A Animation Official Analysis Guide and how it was described at the start of Part II during the manga serialization in WSJ. My main concern is that I think the pages dedicated to the story arcs would generally be more valuable as broken into smaller pieces, rather than Part I and Part II. I don't have Death Note 13: How to Read in front of me to reference at the moment, but I think the usage of America Arc was intended to be of a smaller arc within Part II as well. So can the arc pages be more specific? The page titles can be descriptive, because I wouldn't consider any of the arcs to have official titles. The volume listing doesn't need to be copied over from the List of Death Note Chapters page, since that's redundant. Also, the entirety of volume 7 is not included in this arc, so listing entire volumes like that is misleading as the content of the arc. -- KylaraE (talk) 19:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :True, except the concept of Part I and II doesn't really affect the arcs. One could think of it as "Part I is the Light VS L arc (unofficial name) and the Yotsuba arc, and the America arc is Part II". My main reasoning behind this is the way the America arc was mention is Death Note 13: "...America arc, the one with Near and Mello". If it was simply an arc within the part of the story with Near and Mello, then it wouldn't have been referred to as "the one with Near and Mello". So I guess it is safe to assume the America arc takes up the entirety of Part II. :About the volume/chapter listing, yes I admit what I did was redundant, although it is only temporary; I intend on changing it soon. Scheepybird (talk) 22:29, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be too concerned with how it was referred to in a single interview, since that seems to be a descriptive reference rather than an official title. The Yotsuba arc is alternatively referred to as the Yotsuba Kira arc, also in DN13, so they're not titles. The phrasing also doesn't mean it's the only arc with Near and Mello. The arc with the kidnapping that takes place in America is rather different from the arc following Mello getting blown up and Soichiro dying. They don't need to be grouped together because of a one-off reference in an interview that's open to interpretation anyway. ::Nonetheless, if you really want all of Part II on this page, then the page should be renamed to reflect that. And if that's the case, then Part I should be grouped together as well, for consistency. That would actually make setting up wiki navigation easier, since we could link to the Part I and Part II pages from infoboxes on the episode and chapter pages. -- KylaraE (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC)